


The Firework Epidemic

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Developing Friendships, M/M, Mad Scientists, Science, Short & Sweet, They're learning to trust one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: When Gyro is burdened with a project that proves to be taxing on the scientist, Fenton decides to step in and do his part to assist him out of the kindness of his heart.





	The Firework Epidemic

“Alright, Cabrera. Flip the switch.” Gyro ordered.

“Yes, Dr. Gearloose. Test number fifty-two is a go!” Fenton announced, placing his hand on the switch and pulling it downward to activate it.

The duck stepped back now to join his boss by his side, both eyeing the giant, glass testing tub before them with intent. The mechanism at the bottom of the tube sputtered to life, and the sound of a fuse could be heard burning before them. A couple moments of silence and the invention erupted, sending off a spark to the top of the test tube. Instead of exploding, however, the spark instead bounced off the roof of the tube and began to ricochet off the walls. Finally it hit the mechanism below and finally blew up into a cascade of brilliant, blinding, colors. 

They both shielded their eyes, looking only when the bright lights had ceded. The mechanism was destroyed; another failed test.

“Grrrrrr…” Gyro began to growl, “Dang it!” He threw his hands forward to gesture towards the ruined invention. “Again? Really? It never takes me this long to perfect something like this! It’s just supposed to be fireworks for heaven’s sake! Gah!” 

Fenton watched as the enraged scientist threw his clipboard to the ground, then proceeded to rub his temples irately. The young duck sighed, writing off into his own notepad to record the failed attempt. 

He’d really hoped this test would be the one, he’d been hoping and praying all day it wouldn’t go awry. Especially for Gyro’s sake, the poor depleted scientist had been slaving over the project for over a month and to see it fail yet again only furthered his frustration.

He’d taken on the creation of such an assignment due to a request from Scrooge. Well, a request Gyro had drawn out of the billionaire after he managed to convince him he could do better than some measly store brand fireworks.

“Sir, this is your celebration of when you first erected your money bin, let’s at least make the firework portion of the celebration something that’ll truly wow all of Duckburg.” Gyro had urged while looking at the box of old fireworks Scrooge had pulled out of storage.

“What’s wrong with these ol’ flares? They’ve always lit up the night sky just fine in the past.” Scrooge questioned.

“Sir, the money bin is one of the shining symbols of your success and fortune. If you’re truly proud of that fact, you’ll let me create something to properly commemorate that.” Gyro persisted, grinning with confidence in front of his boss.

“If you say so, Gyro. Long as it doesn’t cost me too much in the long run. The celebration is next month so be sure to have it done by then.” Scrooge told him.

“You have my word, sir. By the time the celebration has arrived, you’re going to have yourself some real eye catchers. I’ll call em the Gearloose Lighters! The most brilliant and marvelous fireworks the world will ever see!” Gyro exclaimed.

Fenton had stood off to the side, smiling softly at Gyro’s enthusiasm for the potential project. He loved it when his boss was genuinely happy about creating a new invention. Those ones always seemed to be the ones that turned out the most rewarding.

This didn’t seem to be the case this time, however, as he watched Gyro curse and tread in circles. 

“Brilliant and marvelous… more like barbaric and mundane. These will never cut it, and the celebration is tomorrow!” Gyro continued to gripe.

“Perhaps we can do a check on the charges..” Fenton began, “measure the gunpowder levels, widen the circumference of the mortar-”

“Things we’ve done a hundred times, Cabrera! It. Doesn’t. Work.” Gyro retorted, motioning each word with his hands.

“You’re not giving up, are you sir?” Fenton asked, honestly shocked by the very idea of his persistent boss ever admitting defeat. 

“No! Course not! I just need to, uh, clear my head!” Gyro grabbed his clipboard from off the ground and dusted it off, putting his pen in his mouth to chew as he walked passed him.

“A break is a perfect way to calm those nerves and let those stress responses die down.” Fenton chirped, speeding to catch up to Gyro.

“Alone, Cabrera.” Gyro asserted. 

“Oh. Right… course, sir.” Fenton stopped in his tracks, watching with sad eyes as Gyro now walked up the stairs that led to his desk. 

He noted the way his posture was more slumped than usual, and how he sighed the whole way up. Fenton would leave him be, but his desk was also up the stairs. He supposed he’d retrieve his notes and continue on some other projects. Maybe take the Gizmoduck suit out of a quick test run. Anything to give Gyro some peace and privacy. 

Fenton tip-toed up the steps carefully, not wanting to bother Gyro in the slightest. Once he reached the top, he’d begun to make his way over to his desk when Gyro caught his attention. He was leaning over his desk, elbows slumped on the top and holding his head. His glasses were set to the side, and he seemed to just be sitting in silence. Fenton’s eyes couldn't tear away from him, not even as he reached his desk and began to gather all his papers. 

From this angle he could now see the side of his face, a deep, dejected emotion of anguish filled his expression. The way he just stared blankly at his research made Fenton’s heart ache. It only filled even more with sympathy as he watched Lil Bulb approach the scientist, patting him on the face in an attempt to comfort him. Gyro simply grumbled and hid his face in his arms; Lil Bulb responding by leaning against his head and hugging him softly.

Fenton looked away then, sighing himself now in response to his boss’s hardship. He hated seeing Gyro so upset, he didn’t deserve to be so heartbroken over a project he’d been so passionate about. Though, Fenton understood that with the struggles he’d been having it made sense he would eventually tire of the exhausting tests. All the late nights of research and reworking the fireworks just right, all of those taxing days of nonstop work now all seemed in vain. 

“Cabrera… why don’t you take the rest of the day off.” Gyro finally spoke up.

“Wait, really, sir?” Fenton asked.

“I’m not going to burden you with this project any longer. We’ve been at this since 9 a.m., go home.” Gyro said, his tone rather dull compared to how it usually sounded.

Fenton’s frown and sad look deepened as he began to stuff his work into his briefcase. Clicking it shut, he hoisted it off the table and began to make his way for the stairs. However, he stopped to look at Gyro once again.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” 

The question brought Gyro’s attention toward him now, making eye contact with the scientist for the first time and seeing the melancholy look upon his face that broke Fenton’s heart.

“No.” He turned around again, “If Duckberg’s supposedly “Greatest And Most Brilliant Scientist” can’t even figure it out… there’s no point.” 

Fenton nodded, leaving him alone finally to head down the stairs. He passed by Manny who was currently cleaning up the tattered parts of their failed firework test inside the giant test tube. 

A single thought crossed his mind, debating with himself over it for a few seconds. He knew he should listen to Gyro and go, those were his orders. He shouldn’t even think about meddling with his invention either, but with the celebration happening tomorrow what did they have to lose? 

“Manny! Wait!” Fenton halted the headless man-horse, hurrying over to his side before he dropped the pieces into the incinerator. 

“I need all of this. Here, uh…” Fenton opened his briefcase quickly, “Dump them in here. Don’t worry about the papers I make digital copies.”

Manny shrugged, dropping the pieces inside as he requested. 

With the parts now in his possession, he headed over to Gyro’s blueprint table and traced a hand over the top one titled “Gearloose Lighters”. He knew Gyro had many copies, it wouldn’t hurt to take this one in particular. He rolled it up in his hands, reaching for a rubber band to secure it tightly before placing it under his arm.

“Don’t speak a word of this, Manny.” Fenton whispered.

The man-horse crossed his heart with his hooves and raised the other, making Fenton smile at his fellow coworker.

Before he left, he grabbed one of the many toolboxes scattered around the workshop before heading to the exit elevator. He had no idea what difference he could make at reworking the fireworks, but he wouldn’t sit and do nothing while Gyro continued to anguish over their failures. He cared about the scientist, and he just wanted to see him happy again.  
________________________________________________

“Gyro? Mr. Gearloose, wake up.” Fenton’s voice stirred the scientist from his slumber-

Wait. Slumber? Had he been sleeping?

“Huh!?” Gyro shot up from his desk, looking at the clock on the wall and gasping.

It said 9 a.m.

Impossible, he’d just been awake. Last he looked it was 2 a.m. and he’d been rewiring the fireworks laboriously. He’d spent the rest of the afternoon since Fenton left trying to figure out the issue that had been the cause to their countless failed tests, but alas, he just couldn’t seem to get it right. He’d almost finished the next prototype, he swore that was what he’d just been doing. But now here he was, dreary eyed and noticing the sun shining through the windows to the ocean around him.

“No, no, no! How long was I asleep!?” He stood out of his chair looking for his glasses.

“Here sir.” Fenton held out both his glasses and hat. “I just clocked into work and found you asleep at your desk. Were you up all night working?” 

“I suppose so… ugh,” Gyro groaned, putting on his glasses and hat, “Figures I do this the night before one of my most strenuous and important projects needs to be completed.”

“Well, the celebration isn’t until six. And look, you got all your work right here.” Fenton patted his desk, gesturing to the stacks of papers and blueprint that sat upon the desktop. “We still have time sir, we can still figure this out.”

Gyro crossed his arms, tapping his shoe as he thought to himself. One more day to solve the problem, could he do it?

Or, maybe… they could do it.

He glanced over at Fenton, who had quite the unusual smile on his face. It was almost unsettling to the inventor given their situation, but perhaps he needed that over exaggerated enthusiasm right about now. 

“Alright, Cabrera. But you’re pulling your weight, you hear? If you want to help out, I need you truly be here. No dilly-dallying or distractions.” Gyro told him, walking over to his work desk to gather his papers.

“You got it, Dr. Gearloose! I won’t let you down, I will put every minute into today helping you figure this out.” Fenton announced, standing with his chest out proudly.

Gyro raised a brow down at the excited scientist, noticing only then the bags under his eyes.

“You sure you’re not tired?” Gyro asked.

“Not a bit. I’ve had about three expressos and I got another brewing downstairs, let’s get to work!” Fenton cheered, moving to speed down the stairs.

“Huh… that explains the energy…” Gyro mumbled to himself, figuring he may have to get a mug of whatever the guy was on too.

Looking down at his research and blueprints, he did a quick glance over of them just to refresh his memory. Funny, for some reason none of what was typed up or written down seemed to ring any bells in his head, nor did the blueprint. Well, he had been tired last night… maybe he just didn’t remember doing most of this work.

He didn’t really have the time to fuss over it, so he grabbed the piles of papers and headed down to meet Fenton.

Then began the long, endless hours of work. The pair of scientists, with the help of Lil Bulb and Manny, all did their part in experimenting on the new fireworks. Gyro was immediately surprised by how diligent Fenton seemed to be with the invention in general. He hadn’t let the scientist look at too many of his notes and research, and usually only had him activate the experiment and jot down notes. 

The way he pieced everything together, how he knew exactly what tool to grab or what part needed to be added next. It was like he knew everything about the project, just as well as he did. 

To say he wasn’t impressed would be lying. 

When he found himself drifting or quite sluggish, Fenton was there with a cup of coffee in hand to aid him. Gyro would usually be put off or displeased by the excessive kindness being shown by the duck, but after a month of beating himself up and feeling quite worthless… it was nice to feel some sort of compassion. 

He’d receive it in other forms throughout the day as well : a pat on the back, a thumbs up, or vocal praise. And as the day carried on into the hours of the afternoon, both his smile and spirit grew as well.

It was time. They’d built many prototypes this time, they’d run out of time so they had no choice but to make the required amount for the celebration. 

“Alright, test number fifty-six is ready.” Fenton informed Gyro.

Gyro let out a deep exhalation, hoping and praying this time it would be the one. Fenton readied himself at the activation switch, practically bouncing on his flippers in anticipation. 

“Alright, Cabrera… flip the-”

“Gyro!” Scrooge’s voice boomed through the communication box by the elevator. 

“Ah!” Gyro hurried over to the box to turn on his microphone. “Yes, Mr. McDuck?”

“Where the blazes are you? I got people gathering at the gates as we speak. Don’t you need to set up for the fireworks? I don’t want a bunch of jubilant guests getting in your way while you set up.” Scrooge informed him.

“Already?” Gyro looked at the nearest clock, “It’s only four!” 

“What? You didn’t think people would be coming in droves to celebrate Duckberg’s most iconic monument of their wealth and prosperity? I don’t want to keep the people waiting for too much longer, I might have to start handing out free water. Or worse, free snacks… or I could send some of the boys to go vendor and make a few bucks… Either way, you and your partners need to get up here and start setting up! Or you may not get the chance to later.” Scrooge finished.

“Yes sir, right away, sir.” Gyro responded, stiffening and letting out a whine. “Ok. No problem. Done enough tests anyway, right? It should be fine. Nothings gonna go wrong, or fail, or explode!” Gyro rambled, twiddling his fingers together while chuckling nervously.

“What should we do?” Fenton asked.

“Well, we have no time to test them. We’re just going to have to wing it!” Gyro told him, moving to gather all his paperwork. “Manny, start loading the mini-sub and meet me at the docks. Cabrera, you and I will go meet up with Scrooge. Gotta assure him things aren’t going to be disastrous, haha.” Gyro informed him, the panic in his voice growing.

“You sure we don’t have time to run at least one test?” Fenton tried to insist.

“Not unless we want Scrooge breathing down our backs. C’mon, we’ll just have to hope for a miracle.” Gyro said, moving into the elevator and keeping his foot out for Fenton to join him.

“Ok, ok…” Fenton breathed, running to join him now.

The ride up was silent, and Fenton swore he could feel the anxiety emitting off of Gyro with each floor they passed. He was sweating bullets and his hands were trembling and gripping onto the papers he held.

Fenton wished he wasn’t worrying so much, this celebration was supposed to be fun for everyone. This included Gyro, the guy needed a break every once in a while after all the work he does all year for Scrooge. There’s only so much inventing and building one scientist can do until he breaks, right? If Gyro kept up this tense posture, Fenton felt he’d eventually see him snap at this rate.

“Sir,” Fenton placed a hand on Gyro’s arm, “It’s going to be fine.”

Gyro almost jumped at the sudden touch, but turning to see Fenton’s reassuring smile put him at ease. He didn’t usually welcome physical contact, but he’d really needed that right about now.

“Heh, I know.” Gyro replied back, still not fully but wanting to try and console himself.

He hated that Fenton could tell he was nervous, the usually confident scientist hated showing any signs of weakness. But with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders at that moment, he was glad to have someone by his side.

Slowly, he let himself place a hand over Fenton’s to pat in response to gesture.

“If, uh… I pass out or anything.. You have my back right?” Gyro asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the elevator doors in front of him.

“Course. Told you I wouldn’t let you down, right?” Fenton replied.

“That you did…”

Gyro’s voice was quiet, not fully paying attention to the duck anymore as he watched the numbers rise above the elevator door. There was a ding, signaling they’d reached their floor. Gyro gulped at the same time, practically feeling his blood go cold when the doors opened. 

From outside the glass doors, crowds of people huddled around in groups conversing and enjoying the festivities. Scrooge was just in front of these doors with his back turned to them. From the rapid tapping if his feet, he was obviously awaiting their arrival. 

“Alright, let’s go talk to the big man.” Gyro exhaled, straightening his posture and heading for the doors.

Fenton kept to his side, starting to feel just as nervous as he was now. Guess anxiety was a bit contagious at the moment.

Gyro knocked on the glass to get Scrooge’s attention, watching as the billionaire turned to look bewilderedly at the pair quickly.

“There you are!” He exclaimed, pushing open the glass door and slipping inside. “Had me worried for a good few moments. Gotcha a spot all worked out for the firework show. Back behind the money bin is an area all cleared out for your little rockets. If they work like regular fireworks (which I hope they do) they should go off right above the money bin in a tremendous display! Got all that, lads?”

“Yep! Loud and clear!” Gyro assured him, nervously smiling at him.

“Thank you, Mr. McDuck. We both appreciate it. We’ll make sure this is a celebration no one will ever forget.” Fenton added.

“Good, lad! Now go get to setting up! Sun’s a settin’ and I want these people gone soon… don’t like so many strangers by the money bin at night. Who knows what trouble that could bring.” Scrooge grumbled, winking at the pair before leaving out the glass doors to join the crowd again.

“Alright, Dr. Gearloose. Let’s go get it all set up. I can go retrieve Manny and the fireworks while you scout the designated launching area. That alright?” Fenton asked, but got no response from Gyro as he frantically looked over his notes. “...Sir?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Sounds good. You do that.” Gyro finally responded, leaving to head toward the back exit of the bin.

Fenton watched him leave, frowning again as he went another direction to go meet Manny at the docks. 

Set up managed to keep the two birds occupied for a while, lining up the rockets in the order Gyro wanted. All that was left was to connect all the fuses and find a safe spot to ignite them.

“Alright, Cabrera. If everything works out how it’s supposed to, when we light the fuses we’ll have about six seconds until they fire. That gives us just enough time to run over to our little “duck-and-cover” box here.” Gyro explained, pointing to the small shack a few yards away.

“Aren’t those types of shelters usually used during bomb tests?” Fenton asked.

“It’s a safety precaution, Cabrera. If things go wrong, we at least won’t be fried alive.” Gyro sighed. “If Scrooge doesn’t fire us first…”

“Hey, that’s not going to happen.” Fenton insisted. “We’re going to pull this off, I just know it!” 

“Should be making profits by bottling and selling that optimism of yours.” Gyro joked a little sarcastically, but even Fenton couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the remark.

There was the sound of an applause from the other side of the money bin, catching both of the scientist’s attentions as they tuned in.

“Hello, Duckburg! I’m your one and only, Scrooge McDuck.” Scrooge paused for applause. “Thank you all for coming out today, it means a lot to me and my ol’ gal here that you took time out of your busy schedules to celebrate this tremendous occasion with us!”

The crowd cheered some more and Gyro cringed.

“Ok, time to make sure everything is finalized. C’mon, double, triple check everything!” Gyro ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Fenton rushed to each firework, checking over each wire and fuse to make sure everything was connected properly and ready for lighting.

“Now, I know the festival is drawing to a close. But, how could I end such an occasion without some grand finale! You all like fireworks, right? Course you do, that’s what I have in stored!” Scrooge announced.

The crowd cheered again, only seeming to further Gyro’s rampant anxiety. His fingers began to fidget too much, almost to the point of being unable to hold his pen and clipboard steady.

“Now, without further hesitation…” Scrooge purposely paused, probably to let them get ready.

“To your place, Cabrera!” Gyro yelled, rushing to his fuses.

“On it!” Fenton scampered to his own spot now.

“Three...two… one…” Scrooge counted down.

Fenton took a quick look at Gyro, both of then breathing heavily as they waited for their signals.

“Launch!” Scrooge’s voice exclaimed.

The two scientists yanked their levers down, lighting the many fuses they were connected to.

“Run!” Gyro hollered, Fenton following close behind as they ran behind the shelter.

The seconds went by in a flash, and before them multiple fireworks ignited and shot off into the night sky. 

Gyro gasped, clutching his chest. Fenton, by instinctive reaction, set a hand on Gyro’s shoulder that the chicken gripped tightly.

BOOM.

The first fireworks went off, filling the sky above with a beautiful array of colors and lights. No mistakes, no miscalculations, they were all going off perfectly.

“It worked…” Gyro mumbled, then began to laugh loudly. “HAHA! It worked!” The scientist threw his arms in the air, jumping a few times on his feet.

The crowd’s cheers of approvement and awe could be heard from the otherside of the money bin, a rewarding sound to hear indeed after all the hardship he had gone through.

“We did it! Fenton, we-”

“Blathering Blatherskite!” Fenton cried.

The audible sounds of the Gizmoduck armor was heard in his ear, and by the time Gyro turned he was scooped up in the suit’s arms suddenly.

“Ah! Fenton! What are you doing!?” Gyro screeched, clutching onto him as they were rocketed into the air.

“Thought you deserved the best seat in the house.” Fenton replied.

He flew them both to the top of the money bin, setting Gyro down and deactivating the suit. Gyro looked irritated at first, but when he saw the sight of the fireworks from above his mood suddenly changed.

They were beautiful… unlike any fireworks show he’d ever seen. The sparks had been manufactured to move in ways normal fireworks couldn’t. Some spiraled into specific shapes and directions, others created waves that traveled overhead similar an aurora borealis. Gyro couldn’t be prouder of his invention… well, he couldn’t exactly take all the credit now could he?

“Amazing, right?” Fenton asked, taking a seat past Gyro.

Gyro watched him walk by, staring at him as he sat down. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before joining him

“It is…” Gyro leaned back in his arms, clicking his beak together in thought. “Ugh… guess I got… you to thank for that, huh?”

“What? Me? But, Gyro, this was your invention-”

“It was. It is. But you still played a big part in it, didn’t you?” Gyro asked him, raising a brow.

“I…” Fenton looked away. “May have brought some of the research home with me. And a blueprint. And a tool box…” Fenton admitted, not wanting to lie to his boss.

“So you not only took my work behind my back, but also worked on it while off the clock?” Gyro questioned some more.

“Really, Dr. Gearloose. I didn’t mean no harm. I’d just become so concerned by how much the workload was affecting you. I’d never seen your stress levels so high. I just thought if I helped you, you wouldn’t have to worry anymore. I-”

“I knew.” 

“Wait, you did?” Fenton asked.

“Wasn’t that hard to figure out. They had you written all over it. Literally, that was your handwriting all over everything.” Gyro snuffed.

“Shoot… and I’d tried so hard to copy yours.” Fenton snapped his fingers, resting his chin on his knuckles.

“And you did all that…” Gyro continued, “Trying to make it seem like it was me?”

“I… I knew how much this meant to you. Your drive, hours of work, and seeing your reaction to the payoff just a moment ago… you deserved it, sir…” Fenton sighed, ready to be scolded for his actions.

Gyro was silent, watching as Fenton seemed to prepare himself for some sort of punishment. The chicken frowned, looking down at his hands. All this… Fenton had done all this for him. Why? He said he deserved it, but he didn’t feel like he did. He’d worked the poor guy to the bone, using his assistance on the countless tests they performed. He convinced him to stay hours past when he was supposed to clock out to help him research the fireworks. The guy even brought him take out and coffee whenever he realized he hadn’t eaten or drank anything that day.

And what had he given him in return?

“Thank you.”

“Hm?” Fenton’s gaze shot over to Gyro upon hearing the unfamiliar words leave his mouth. “What, sir?”

“I said, thank you.” Gyro repeated, looking over in his direction.

At that moment, the fireworks reflected off his glasses and pupils brilliantly. Fenton could only stare in wonder, at the sight before him and at the words he’d just uttered.

“And you can call me Gyro outside the lab…” Gyro mumbled quickly, turning to look back up at the fireworks.

A wide smile grew over Fenton’s face, feeling a little more elated than one should normally feel. He smiled to himself, looking back up with him at the show.

“You’re welcome, Gyro.” Fenton replied.

“I can’t believe all it took to figure these things out was… well, you… you really are a smart one, huh?” Gyro huffed, “How exactly did you get them to work-”

A huge explosion went off over head, catching both of their attentions. The fireworks had lit up to read “Happy Anniversary!” then another array of blasts read “Gearloose Lighters”. 

“You… added words!” Gyro exclaimed, mouth agape.

“Is that ok?” Fenton asked, but Gyro’s arms gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“How. Did. You. Do. That?” Gyro questioned in a deep voice.

He wasn’t upset, just very very intrigued. 

“Oh! Well, it’s an amazing algorithm, actually…”

For the rest of the show, the two scientists chatted eagerly about the invention they’d created. Gushing about one another’s contributions and even laughing on occasion. It felt good to hear Gyro’s laugh, he was finally able to relax now that his biggest weight on his shoulders had been relieved.

Once the show had ended, Fenton eventually brought the both of them down so that they could be congratulated by Scrooge. Afterwards, the crowds began disperse and go home. This left Gyro and Fenton to go and clean up the aftermath left by the fireworks, but neither minded given they were both in pretty high spirits.

“I think an accomplishment like this requires celebration.” Gyro stated, tossing bits into the pile they had going.

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?” Fenton asked.

“I’ve been saving a pretty expensive bottle of Chardonnay in my living quarters if I managed to pull this off. Now would be a perfect time to pop it open… would you, uh, want to join me?” Gyro asked a bit hesitantly given he’d never invited anyone over to drink before.

“That sounds like a good way to celebrate to me. You’ve earned it.” Fenton replied.

“We’ve earned it.” Gyro corrected.

“Right… we.” Fenton could help but smile again at the use of the word. He liked being part of a “we”.

Once they discarded the leftover shards and put away all their equipment, Gyro led Fenton down to the part of the money bin where Scrooge had let Gyro make his home. It was funny, Fenton had worked in the money been for almost a year now, yet he never once set foot into Gyro’s home. Well, he’d never needed to. For awhile he thought Gyro lived in the lab, to be honest. That’s why he was shocked when he stepped foot into the rather quaint living room area that was connected to Gyro’s front door.

“It’s in there, I’ll grab some glasses.” Gyro pointed to a room while he walked to retrieve some glasses from his kitchen.

Fenton walked to the room he’d been guided to and opened it. It was Gyro’s bedroom, a queen size bed sat in a corner while a desk, a dresser drawer, television, and book shelves lined the rest of the walls. Fenton stood observing the room for only a bit before Gyro entered finally.

“For you.” He said, setting a wine glass in his hands.

“Thanks.” Fenton replied, watching the scientist reach under his desk and remove a large bottle.

“Never thought I’d ever get to drink this beauty…” He said aloud, popping the cap and pouring himself a glass before offering it to Fenton. “Got you to thank.”

“I’d do it for you anytime, Gyro.” Fenton replied, watching the bubbly liquid fall into his own glass. “I do care about your well being, after all.”

“Hey, don’t get all sappy on me. We’re not even tispy, yet.” Gyro said, nudging his shoulder and taking a seat on his bed.

Fenton sat down next to him, sipping the drink eagerly and making small talk. It wasn’t long before the two coworkers managed to get down to the bottom of the bottle, however, leaving both a bit fogged in the brain yet relaxed after the busy day.

At one point Gyro had laid down onto his back, and for some reason Fenton did the same. Eventually there were no more words, just a pleasant silence between the two. 

Fenton didn’t know why, but it all felt so surreal. Slightly intoxicated, laying back with his usually reserved boss in his own bed. He’d always thought him and Gyro’s relationship would remain strictly professional, he never thought about the possibility of maybe forming an actual friendship with the scientist. He’d never made an effort to before, and even though he didn’t say a word, perhaps this was Gyro’s way of asking for that.

Fenton liked the idea a lot… deep down he liked Gyro a lot too. He only hoped they could be good friends one day, trust one another, and be comfortable around each other. Without the alcohol, just them two enjoying each other’s company on their own terms.

“I still can’t believe tonight happened… you know, the way it did.” Gyro finally spoke, staring up at the ceiling above. “Really thought I was done for, but you’d had my back the whole time… just like you said.”

“When Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera makes a promise, he keeps it.” Fenton chuckled out.

“Think you can make one more promise tonight, yeah Fenton?” Gyro asked quietly.

“... Yeah. What?” Fenton asked, turning slightly to look at him.

“Promise me from now on… you won’t go behind my back and do things on your own. Even if it’s for the greater good or something trite like that.” Gyro propped himself on his arm to look at him. “Promise from now on, we work together. Assignments, projects, helping each other, all of it.”

“You mean it?” Fenton asked, honestly surprised. 

He’d gotten so used to sitting back and letting Gyro take the wheel when it came to work done in the lab. Now he was willing to let him have an equal say and part on everything?

“Yeah… I do.” Gyro sighed, laying flat again. “I should’ve realized sooner how beneficial it is to have someone like you really participate and help in the lab. Someone smart, tactical, very, very optimistic, but also thoughtful… not just about the inventions but also… myself.”

Fenton was just listening at this point, at a loss of words at the sudden praise he was receiving. Hearing such things come out of Gyro’s mouth had been inconceivable to him at one point, but here he was now being completely genuine with him. 

There was definitely more to Gyro than his harder outer shell let on.

“So, I know it’s a lot to ask of you but-”

“Yes.” 

“Wait, really?” Gyro asked.

“I mean, yes. I promise, Gyro. Team science, from now on.” Fenton settled.

“Team science…” Gyro smiled slightly.

They laid in silence once more, both feeling slightly warm in the chest area. Whether it be in the soft feelings they felt for one another at the moment or the buzz of the alcohol… they’d never know.

Especially when Fenton glanced over at Gyro one last time and proceeded to discover he’d passed out. Hard. Guess alcohol made the poor guy sleepy, that, or it could be the fact he was finally finished working on a project that had taken over his life basically. Fenton would make sure he would get back into the loop of things. Eating right, drinking enough fluids, getting enough sleep, and taking it easy on himself when it comes to future projects.

Now that he had him by his side, he hoped he could be the right positive influence in his life.

Not really wanting to sluggishly get out of bed, leave the money bin, and take the bus home all in one night, he decided he’d spend the night. Gyro couldn’t get too mad about him sharing a bed with him just this once. 

It would be a one time thing, he didn’t really see himself sleeping in Gyro’s bed again anytime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, that line. That's called irony.
> 
> My first Fenro fic! Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
